


if you feel like you're falling

by lovedyoufirst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Rich Louis, Top Louis, theres like 2 mentions of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedyoufirst/pseuds/lovedyoufirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is rich (and he brags about it a lot), Zayn is loaded, and Niall's just a bartender.<br/>Zayn introduces the new band he's managing, and Louis falls in love with the lead singer.<br/>Total cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you feel like you're falling

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 3rd fic i hope you enjoy it and love rich louis as much as i do :D 
> 
> all mistakes are my own
> 
> please get this somehow on thelarrylibrary it would mean  
> more than the entire world to me :)

Louis is kind of rich. Well, not kind of, his grand parents died like 2 years ago and he inherited all of their money and also the company who they were working for. He's now the head of this very famous electronic company, Samsung. He lives with Zayn, and a very disturbing but also kind of rich Niall. Zayn is also loaded, working for the Syco company, he manages many artists and loves what he does. Niall is a bartender, and he also performs at this pub downtown on Friday nights, so that's how he gets his money.

Louis always feels like he has to make more friends, hence why he goes to the pub to supposedly “make friends”, which is honestly just a good way to find hot guys to fuck. Who is he kidding though, Zayn and Niall can see through him and know exactly what he does when he goes out to the pub and comes back at dawn the next morning. Louis thinks he’s sly but his friends, on the other hand, do not.

That’s a little bit how Zayn met Liam, who is now a good friend of his, let’s say. Zayn went out to the bar because some band was playing and he wanted to see if they were worthy enough to maybe be managed by either him or his colleagues. So after the band finishes, Zayn goes up to them and asks them some questions and he tells them who he is — although Louis has stuck into his head that _everyone_ in London knows who he is, and he asks them to play for him again and notices two people that stand out most, which makes sense since they’re both singers. In the end, everything goes as planned and Zayn ends up by getting someone to sign them, which is why he manages this band who he always forgets the name of.

Zayn has been wandering in their penthouse, just walking around, on a supposedly important phone call and when he hangs up, he starts speaking to Louis.

“Louis, mate, come to the pub tonight, there’s people I want you to meet.” And Louis just can’t say no to that, I mean, that gives him a) the opportunity to “make friends” and b) get actual drinks with his mates.

“Sure, I’ll meet you there. Is Niall playing tonight? He could show your new friends how he _rolls_ ,” Louis questions, unlacing his work shoes. And Zayn just nods because yes, Niall is playing, and yes he would _most definitely_ show them how he rolls, just knowing they’re Zayn’s friends, he’d tease them a bunch. After all, he’s Niall.

“Still not wearing socks into your work shoes, lad?” Zayn asks, chuckling. Louis has once promised that never would he ever wear socks in his shoes. He thinks only poor people do that to hide that their skin isn’t perfectly hydrated and that it’s all dry and cracked. That’s just how his mind works, and Zayn has learned not to ask questions.

“No Zayn, a promise is a promise. Let me get dressed yeah, I’ll meet you outside in like 10 minutes. ‘S that alright?” Louis proposes and Zayn answers with a nod.

Louis walks up to his room, unbuttoning his pants and his dress shirt, throwing everything in his 'dirty clothes' pile (he really needs to keep up on the laundry a little bit more). He opens his walk-in closet, finds a nice shirt and a nice pair of jeans and he slides those on, adding to that a pair of vans.

That’s the kind of outfit Louis wears to the pub; he doesn’t want to appear too rich, although he still finds a way to brag about it to everyone he approaches, which is a bad thing, but being _Louis,_ it’s alright. He grabs his coat, his car keys and leaves the penthouse. He meets Zayn downstairs and he wonders which car he’s going to drive them there in.

“Which car are we gonna use? The one that makes us look rich, or the one that makes us look _highly paid_ but not too rich?” Of course, Louis would be one to worry about how his car looks or something.

“Better idea, mate. We’re taking a taxi. I’ll get one of my friends to drive us back, he said he’d be the designated driver. I’ve already called one, you can’t say no, haha” Zayn says, completely ignoring Louis’ previous question, because it would have been a complete waste of time.

You just don’t argue with Louis, unless you want to waste a long part of your day.

A _long_ part.

 

~

They get to the pub and Zayn sees his “friends” and waves at them. They’re four, but Louis only sees one. He’s probably the hottest guy Louis has ever laid his eyes on. He's tall, with curly hair and green eyes, dimples and all, and Louis' definitely going to fuck him, he knows he will. It won’t be tonight, because Louis wouldn’t want to have sex with a guy who wouldn’t remember him the next day. Louis always needs to leave a mark in people’s minds, he’s just like that. And again, Zayn and Niall learned not to ask questions.

“Okay, Lou. These are my friends; Liam, Harry, Mike and Damien. You probably know Mike and Damien, I went for a drink with them last week. And well Harry and Liam are in this band I just recently started managing. Shall we get drinks?” Louis nods, and he’s actually fascinated by everything Zayn’s just said. Harry seems to be the name of the curly haired one, and he’s in a band, and Louis _likes_ him even more. Zayn and his friends leave to get drinks but Louis grabs Harry by the wrist and tries to keep a conversation with him.

“Hi Harry. I’m Louis, nice to meet you!” He starts and extends his hand. Louis is never _that_ polite, he just wants the guy to like him, for starters, knowing he’ll say something highly inappropriate in the next minute or so. Harry shakes his hand and introduces himself. “Hello, Louis. I’m Harry! Zayn’s said a lot about you. It’s nice to meet you too, pal,” and Louis is kind of weirded out because Zayn never talks about him to his friends, but okay, yeah, Louis’ okay with that.

“So, Harry,” Louis says, playing with his hair, “Zayn told me you were in the band he was managing.” Harry nods. “What do you do, then?”

“I sing, actually. I’m the main singer. And then Liam sings the vocals, Damien sometimes helps us on the guitar but otherwise John and Daniel are our main guitar players. Oh, and also Josh is our drummer. You’ll meet them soon enough. Was that a good answer, or do you want me to add something else?”

“That’s good. Do you want a drink, Harry?” Louis asks, slightly getting bored of this conversation. It’s not that he hates asking other people questions, it’s just that _this_ isn’t the kind of conversations he has when he goes to the pub to “make friends”, which is exactly what he’s doing right now. Harry nods, following Louis to the bar.

“Niall, mate! Hey. Get me and my new friend your most expensive drink,” Louis says, “And don’t say it’s on the house, I’ve got some money to spend,” he continues. Niall laughs but prepares them two of their most expensive drinks.

“Here you go, Lou. I wasn’t gonna say it’s on the house, you _eejit_ , I’ll let you spoil your new friend here, have a good night and don’t forget I’m performing at 10, you better be there!” Niall says, patting Louis on the shoulder. Louis hands him the money and leaves with a smirk. He’s not gonna miss Niall’s performance to go shag Harry somewhere at the back of the pub, pfft, who does that?

Okay he’s the kind of guy who’d do that, but not tonight. He actually wants to see Harry after this, so he has to be nice and chilled.

“Cheers, mate!” He says, before drinking a bit of the mystery drink and settling it down on the table, to which they sat.

“So, Louis. What do you do for living? You obviously do something if you have all that money to spend on people,” Harry says with a chuckle. Louis thinks he’s so _fucking cute_ , and he wants to touch every part of him. _Every_ part.

“I work at the head of the big Samsung company. I don’t spoil just anyone, I just spoil cute guys with,” Louis interrupts himself to look at Harry, from head to toe, “endless legs and a pretty face.” Louis smirks when he notices Harry’s blush. Louis doesn’t wanna do the ‘polite act’ anymore, he wants to flirt with Harry and at least get his number by the end of the night.

“You work at the head of the big Samsung company? Are you kidding? No wonder you’re so filthy rich. _Fuck_ ,” Harry says, his eyes never leaving Louis’ and honestly Louis might have just died. Harry’s deep accent from wherever he’s from got Louis’ cock twitching in his pants and he’s not even kidding.

~

During the entire night, Louis and Harry kept talking, well mostly flirting, and Harry kept licking his fucking lips and Louis just wanted to kiss him, right there. It was getting late, and Louis was getting annoyed. First, he hadn’t kissed Harry yet, and he hadn’t fucked him or gotten his number, so he’s literally so late on everything he wrote on the list he had made in his mind before actually talking to Harry. And since it’s getting late, it means Louis’ getting drunker and drunker by the minute and he has to get Harry’s number before Zayn realises the state he’s in and tells him they’ll go back home.

“Harry, come and dance with me,” Louis almost whines. He takes Harry’s big hand in his very smaller hand and guides him to the dancefloor. Everyone’s dancing and having fun and Louis wants that too. So he pulls Harry closer and start grinding their crotches together and from the sounds Harry’s making, Louis is one hundred percent sure Harry is enjoying this, Harry’s actually enjoying this so much.

The song changes, it’s a slow song. Louis doesn’t want to slow dance, so he keeps grinding their crotches together, although he slows down the pace, trying to match the rhythm of the song. Harry keeps groaning and moaning in Louis’ ear, which at some point even makes Louis whimper. Fuck, that guy has some big effect on Louis.

The song changes again, and before Louis can actually hear the song, Harry’s lips are on his and he’s gone. He has completely forgotten about everyone who’s around them and about where they are, all he cares about are Harry’s soft and pink lips that are on his, how slowly and nicely they’re molding with his own. Louis grabs a hold of some of Harry’s curls at the nape of his neck and tries to deepen the kiss, tilting his head on one side, licking Harry’s bottom lip. He begs for entrance, which Harry grants and their tongues play and swirl together in their mouths. They pull away and Harry’s smiling like an idiot and Louis is smirking, because he can actually check something on his mental list.

Before he actually leaves, he asks Harry for his number, which he gives without even hesitating. So, ‘getting Harry’s number’ can also be checked on his list.

They meet at the entrance, with Zayn, Liam and everyone Louis met at the beginning of the night. Liam, being the designated driver, decides on the order they’ll all get off the car, which unfortunately leaves Louis and Zayn for the last stop. When they get to this huge building and that Harry’s in the middle of like his one hundredth joke, the car stops and Zayn gets out. Louis doesn’t want to get out, he wants to stay with Harry but when both Zayn and Liam pull him out of the car, he just can’t argue.

He’s a light drunk, apparently. Zayn claims he’s easy to carry around when he’s drunk, so it makes it easier for him to carry him up to their respective floor.

Louis brushes his teeth and gets into his bed, wishing Zayn a good night and also hoping he won’t have forgotten this when he wakes up. He’s about to leave Harry a text when he notices he has (1) message, and that it’s from Harry.

 **Harry:** Gooooodnight Louis .xx

And Louis just smiles, replies with a quick good night and turns off his phone.

 

~

When Louis wakes up the next day and that he hears Zayn on the phone, he tries to remember what happened last night and when he remembers, he smirks. He finally found someone he didn't actually fuck on the first time they'd meet, Louis thinks that he progressed. He gets out his phone and texts Harry.

 **Louis:** Hey, mate. You up?

Louis puts his phone back on his bedside table and puts on some clothes. He doesn't want to dress with all the clothes he bought, he just wants to spend the day in shorts and a tee-shirt, _with_ Harry.

 **Harry** : I am. What's up?

 **Louis:** Come over, I'll text you the address. I'm taking you out today ! :)

And Louis can't wait to see Harry, he kind of misses seeing his face although he just met him yesterday. Louis runs to the kitchen to see that Zayn went to the bakery to get pastries and bread.

“Yum, that sounds like breakfast to me,” Louis says to himself, setting his phone on the table while taking out a plate to put his pastries in. His phone buzzes and he runs to get it. When Zayn sees that, he gives him a weird look.

“It could be an important message, Zayn, don't look at me like that,” Louis says, giving Zayn the same look. “Is Niall awake yet? Maybe he'll be more fun than you,”

Louis enters the code to his phone and sees Harry's text.

 **Harry:** Okay, be there in 15 .xx

And Louis finds it so fucking cute that Harry adds those little x's at the end of his texts. Louis loves it.

He sits down at the table, eats 2 or 3 pastries, runs upstairs to brush his teeth and to pass some dental floss, gets back downstairs and settles down in front of the telly, where he finds Niall.

"Niall, mate. Your performance last night was sick, Harry and I loved it!" Louis says, giving Niall a high five.

"Ah, thanks mate. What’re you doing today, you never do anything on weekends," Niall says, hitting Louis in the back.

"Niall, please, we both know very well I do things on weekends; I sleep, I eat and I watch TV, what else do you want me to do I have no friends. Although I made one yesterday which is why we're going to the city together, in like 5 minutes. So if you'll excuse me," Louis says in a bitchy tone, which only makes Niall laugh as if Louis had told the funniest joke in the history.

 **Harry:** Are you meeting me downstairs, or do I have to come up?

Louis chuckles at that because, yeah, that would have been a good thing to precise.

 **Louis:** I'll be downstairs in a minute, I'm sorry haha :)

Louis tells his friends he's leaving, tussling Zayn's hair, because he knows that makes him mad, and shutting off the telly because it'll just make Niall a bit angry. Louis loves his friends, though, he really does.

When he gets downstairs, he sees Harry and he wants to hug him tight and whisper in his ear that he's gonna fuck him and do it today, but no, he goes for the friendly embrace.

"Hi Louis," Harry says, "where are we going?" Harry is the kind of person to ask many questions and usually Louis hates that but it'll do.

"I'm taking you to the city, my favorite part of London," Louis says, walking to his range rover. "You coming?"  He asks Harry, who just nods.

"We're going in _that_? That's like such an expensive car, how can you even afford this?" Louis laughs but he tells Harry he's the head of the Samsung company.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry," Harry says, hopping in on the left side of the car, beside Louis.

~

They get to the city and while they're walking on the streets, Harry spots a store with basically all he has ever dreamed inside. "Lou, look at that watch! It's so cool," Harry says, almost jumping like a little kid.

"It is cool. Do you want it?" Louis says, getting in the store before Harry can even answer his question.

"I do, but I can't make you buy it for me, it must be so expensive, Lou." Harry says, looking around it the shop at the same time.

"It's only like £500, it's not too bad. I already bought it anyway, just think of this as your _I'm now friends with Louis_ gift," he says, giving Harry the bag after he's paid. Harry thanks him and they keep walking in the city for a while.

"Let's go for ice cream, Harry. Come on," Louis says, taking Harry's hand in his.

They get their ice cream cones and Louis is proud of himself because he hasn't said _one_ inappropriate remark, so far, but he feels like there's one coming up. Harry keeps telling Louis lame jokes but they're so bad that in the end they're both laughing.

Harry, on his part, thinks this friendship is a little boring. It needs to become a little more _spicy_. So when they’re sat in Louis’ car and they’re about to leave, Harry's hand accidentally brushes against Louis' crotch and he smirks. Louis isn't red, he's just surprised. Harry keeps stroking his crotch and Louis feels so good.

"Keep doing that, it feels so nice," Louis asks him, biting his bottom lip. Harry keeps stroking Louis' cock, who is already half hard and adds, "Okay, _daddy_ ," and yes, Louis' cock twitched. He didn't know he was into that kind of stuff, but _fuck._

"Oh god, if you call me that again I'm-" Louis can't even finish his sentence that Harry's lips are on his. It's just a simple kiss, no tongues, but Louis loves it. When Harry pulls away, Louis' just kissing him again, it’s like he can’t get enough. He tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair and Harry moans into his mouth and Louis just keeps getting harder and harder by the second, it’s the first time someone has that big of an effect on him and he feels wonderful.

Harry gets his hands off Louis and they both get back to Louis’ place. Louis gets off the car, wait for Harry to get out and locks the doors. They get to the penthouse and both find Niall and Zayn on the sofa playing some kind of action game.

“Both of you, out,” Louis says, pointing to Zayn and Niall the lovely door he just go in. Niall is the first to get up because he actually gets why Louis would want them to get out and when Zayn doesn’t seem like he wants to get up or just doesn’t seem to understand that he needs to leave, Niall takes him by the wrist and closes the door behind him. “Thank you Niall,” Louis exclaims, “I owe you.”

When he’s sure they’re both gone, Louis pushes Harry against the door and kisses him. His hands are pretty much everywhere; in his hair, around his neck, he doesn’t really know where to put them. Harry licks Louis’ bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Louis grants, deepening the kiss by adding some tongue. Their tongues roam around each other’s mouths, and Harry’s hand is slowly stroking Louis’ crotch. They pull away and Harry’s smiling, again.

“You’ve got me hard like twice today, are you happy?” Louis asks, messing up Harry’s hair.

“Kinda. I wouldn’t have it any other way,”

“Are you into _daddy kink_ , then?” Louis asks, totally changing the subject and walking towards the bedroom, his fingers laced in Harry’s. “No, not really. I’ve never actually thought about it but it just came out of my mouth like that. I just wanted to know if you had any kinks, but I didn’t want to ask, so I just tried something, and you liked it. Don’t say otherwise, because your dick begs to differ,” Harry replies, throwing him a wink.

“You’re such a shameless flirt, but I like you Harry,” Louis says, laughing.

“I like you too. Would it be too forward if I asked to suck your dick?”

“It’s kind of forward, yes. But I wouldn’t mind one bit. I’d love seeing your lips around my cock, so what are you waiting for?” Louis asks, checking his phone since it just vibrated in his back pocket.

 **Niall:** Zayn’s got a date in like 30 minutes so we’ll be back in 15 and you two eejits better be done !

And yeah, okay, he can do that. He’ll just fuck Harry some other time.

Harry gets down on his knees and starts unbuttoning Louis’ tight shorts. His fingers fumble with the button and when he gets them off, he starts giving Louis’ almost hard cock some open-mouth kisses. He knows what he’s doing, it’s not the first time he gives a blowjob, and Louis can see that. He slowly slides Louis’ boxers down his legs, and admires his dick. “You‘ve got a pretty dick, Lou,” he says, stroking it from the base to the tip.

Louis can’t say anything so he just nods. Harry spits on his dick and starts pumping it at a slow pace. He licks his slit up to the tip and when he gets at the tip, he takes Louis in his mouth.

Louis is a mess; he’s moaning and whimpering and just begging for Harry to take him in more. And Harry’s a tease, a _fucking_ tease and Louis hates him right now. He’s bobbing his head at such a slow pace, Louis could come right now if he wanted and Harry has had him in his mouth for not even a minute.

“Harry, fuck, hurry up we only have a short amount of time before Zayn comes back to get ready for his date,” Louis manages to blurt out.

Harry gets the memo and starts sucking him at a faster pace. He keeps repeating the same movements and his nose keeps brushing against Louis’ stomach, which makes Louis moan even more. “Harry, I wanna come on your face,” Louis says, as Harry pulls off with a “pop”. Louis takes his dick in his right hand and agitates it in front of Harry’s face, pressing it a little in order for come to get out, and he comes with a long and high groan, closing his eyes in the process.

When he opens his eyes, Harry is there, on his knees, his face full of come.

“You look so pretty like this, Harry. Get up, I’ll help you taste _all_ of the mess I made on your face,” Louis says, taking one of his fingers and brushing it against Harry’s cheek, gathering the come on his finger and ‘feeding’ it to Harry afterwards.

~

Harry left about 5 minutes ago and Louis misses him. He’s dependant and he needs Harry. Zayn comes back, with a smile on his face.

“What’s got you so happy, mate?” Louis asks, although he knows the answer to that question.

“Oh, um nothing. It’s-” Louis interrupts Zayn before he even gets the chance to finish. “Don’t even try and lie to me, Malik, I know what you do when you lie,” Zayn just shakes his head and tells him.

“Fine, I’m going on a date, you know, and I’m just excited, I guess,” Zayn finally answers. And Louis seems to be satisfied with that answer, so he just leaves Zayn alone for the rest of the night.

When Zayn leaves for his date, Louis goes downstairs, to his fancy car, and drives down to the city to get some food. He gets a text on the way, and he knows that since he’s driving he can’t reply to he stops at a gas station and checks his text messages.

 **Harry:** I already miss you .xx

Louis smiles at that but he actually feels like a 14 year old girl, who has her first crush. Only problem though, he isn’t 14 or a girl, so that’s kind of inappropriate. He texts him back and leaves for this pizza place he’s been trying to get to for the last 15 minutes.

 **Louis:** I miss you too. What do you say, dinner and a movie, like tonight?

Louis is really hoping he’ll say yes. When he gets a reply though, he’s kind of disappointed.

 **Harry:** I would’ve loved to, I’ve got band rehearsals though. ‘M sorry .x

Louis is upset.

The only reason he’s upset is because he’s got the biggest crush on Harry and he feels like Harry doesn’t like him at all or just doesn’t like him anymore. He’s scared that it’ll all be wasted time in the end.

 **Louis:** It’s alright. Can we still text or will you be busy all night?

 **Harry:** I can still text, yes.

That puts the smile back on Louis’ face and he gets pizza and drives back home. When he gets there, Niall’s there, on the sofa, playing the same game he was playing when Louis came home with Harry earlier.

“Do you want me to leave now, too?” Niall asks.

“Nah mate, you can stay. Want some pizza?” Louis says, smiling at Niall. Niall nods with a smile, and follows Louis to the kitchen.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Harry, right now?” Niall asks and Louis was really dreading this conversation to happen but oh well, here it goes.

“I don’t think he likes me, he used the ‘I have band rehearsals’ excuse, when I’m probably sure he doesn’t have any, he just hates being with me and wants to be as far away from me as possible,” Louis says.

“Hold on, do you not see how he looks at you or something? You’re literally blind, Lou. The guy’s been making heart eyes at you for two full days and yet you think Harry hates you, or just doesn’t like you anymore? Wow, Lou, really..” Niall is just trying to help Louis but Louis’ just mad because _everyone_ around him can see how much Harry likes him and he can’t see anything.

“I don’t know Niall, I just don’t think he does. Whatever, eat your pizza and don’t talk to me, I’m not in the mood,”

“You’re acting like a four year old, mate. I’ve got an idea. Liam gave me his address yesterday, let’s drive there and you can go see Harry, and talk to him and stuff. I’m tired of seeing you moping here,” Niall’s saying that as if Louis had been there for 5 days but he’s literally been inside for 5 minutes.

“Really? You’d do that for me? God, Niall. Thank god we’re best friends,” Louis says, hitting Niall on the shoulder.

“Yeah yeah, get in the car,” Niall says, laughing.

~

Niall argues with Louis a little because he wants to drive _his_ car but Louis says it wouldn't make a good impression so he suggests the red ferrari.

"Good idea, Niall. I had just forgotten I had a cool car like that," Louis says, choosing the key in the garage and approaching the car. "Come on, I've got a guy to fuck," Louis tells him, and Niall can't help but laugh.

There isn't one moment when Louis says something that Niall isn't laughing, Louis' guessing that it's what brought them so close. Louis is driving the ferrari, with Niall sitting shotgun, entering the address in the GPS . Niall has trouble with finding the right radio channel so he stops at a random one and mumbles, "That'll do."

They get there and Louis is hyper, he literally can't wait to see Harry. They walk to the elevator, Niall telling Louis about his boring day, although he knows Louis probably isn't listening.

"Okay, so, Niall. Get Liam to get out of the apartment for like an hour and then you can come back to pick me up. I trust you with the keys of my ferrari, if you break the damn car, you repay for the damages. Understood? Now get Liam out of here, I'm sure he'd love a ride in a ferrari," Louis tells Niall, giving him a friendly pat on the back. Niall nods, shaking Louis' hand as they do their special handshake.

The elevator comes to a stop and they walk into the penthouse, where Liam and Harry live. It's not as beautiful as where Louis lives, of course, because they don't have that kind of money, but it's kinda cozy.

"Liam, mate. It's Niall! Wanna go out to the city for a while?" Niall screams into the empty place.

"Sure Niall, I'd love to go in town with you," He replies, walking towards them. "Oh, hey Louis. Harry's in his room if you want," Liam whispers the last part, takes his coat and leaves with Niall.

Louis takes off his coat and walks over to what seems to be Harry's bedroom. Harry's on his bed, seated, facing the wall. "Hey, Harry," Louis begins, as he enters the room. "Y' alright?"

Harry just nods. "I'm sorry, Lou. I didn't want to lie to you, but I did because I thought you had gotten tired of me," Louis hears him out but he still feels like Harry's not telling the truth.

"No, Harry. Tell me the _real_ reason why you used the 'I have band rehearsals' excuse on me," Louis tells him. He's not pissed, he's just a tad angry. Harry starts talking as Louis gets closer to him. "Get up, and tell me," Louis orders, and Harry just does what he's asked to do.

"I thought you didn't like the blowjob I gave you and told me to go faster because you just wanted it to be done with, and it kinda hurt. And then I was just upset and I missed you because I felt like you had kicked me out to see someone else or something and-," Louis heard enough, he wraps his arms around Harry's neck and kisses him, softly. He pulls away, with a smile.

"Yeah, as if I'd be daft enough to do that to you, Harry. I said I liked you, didn't I?" Louis asks, Harry nods. "Exactly, so why would I kick you out to see someone else if _I like you_? That just doesn't make sense. I'm gonna prove to you how much I do like you," Louis says, smiling proudly at Harry.

"Get on the bed, love," he says, patting the area he wants Harry to lay on. "So submissive, Harry. So good for me," Louis whispers in Harry's ear, softly kissing at his jaw afterwards.

Louis starts taking off Harry's sweats and his shirt, and when he gets to his sweats, he notices Harry wasn't wearing any boxers. "Didn't feel like wearing boxers, love?"  

"I was wearing some before. 'S just that I started opening myself for you before you came," Harry tells him.

"Mhm, so good for me. Get on your hands and knees, please, while I'm getting the lube and condom," Louis orders, rummaging through the bedside table drawers to find condoms and lube, which he finds almost immediately.

Louis turns back around and Harry's on the bed, on all fours, waiting for him to fuck him. Louis gets on the bed and starts kissing down Harry's back. "What do you want, Harry? Tell me," Louis orders again, stroking at his ass.

"Want your cock, Lou, please," Harry whines, pumping his cock a little. "Harry, love, no touching," Louis states.

Louis takes the tube full of lube and smears some on the slit of his cock and a little bit around Harry's pink hole. "Such a pretty ass, Harry," Louis says and Harry feels the cold lube against his rim and he can't help but whimper.

Louis starts pushing the head of his cock in, slowly but he accelerates the pace when Harry starts begging for him to go faster. "Faster Lou, you don't have to go easy on me," he whines. Louis keeps hitting Harry's prostate repeatedly and Harry lets out every single moan he's been holding. He comes for the first time, with a string of profanities and a string of _fuck fuck fuck_ and _Louis Louis Louis_.

Louis follows. His thrusts start getting sloppier and he comes right into the condom and pulls out. He takes off the condom and puts another one. "What do you want now, Harry?" Harry whines and whimpers at the loss of cock in his ass.

"Wanna ride you, Lou. Wanna come untouched again," He begs, getting up to catch Louis' lips in his. Louis pulls away and kisses Harry's forehead.

"Alright love, get on top of me," Louis says, letting himself fall onto the bedsheets, head hitting the soft pillows. Harry hovers over him and sets himself above Louis' crotch. Louis' hand goes up to his dick, lining it with Harry's ass so that he can go down onto it.

Harry completely sinks down onto his hard cock and when he feels at ease, Louis starts meeting his thrusts a notch faster, fucking into Harry with smoother, quicker strokes. Harry’s large hands are both beside Louis' head on the bed. Louis looks up at Harry's face and he honestly has never seen someone _this_ pretty when they're being fucked.

Harry comes first for the second time, untouched and all over Louis' face this time. "Don't touch your face, wanna lick my come of your face by myself," Harry says, accelerating his thrusts on Louis' cock.

Louis' rhythm gets slower and slower as he comes into the condom for the second time. He pulls out of Harry's hole and it's a matter of seconds before Harry is laying over him, licking every single drop of come that's on his face. Louis laughs at that and kisses Harry's lips, tasting his come.

"Is that one of your kinks then?" Louis questions.

"I don't know, maybe," Harry replies, throwing him a wink.

They both get up hand in hand and head for the shower.

~

When they both get out of the shower, they go back to sitting on the sofa watching TV.  

"You're not so bad, Lou," Harry says, kissing his cheek.

"What do you mean _I'm not so bad_? I'm very good, if you'll excuse me," Louis says, hitting Harry behind the head.

"I'm not talking about sex, idiot. I'm talking about you as a person. I like you," Harry asserts.

"Okay, yeah. I like you too. You’re a great person Harry, and I’m glad I’ve met you. Let's go sleep now, yeah? I’m exhausted," Louis says with a yawn. “We really should go to bed, but don’t you think it’d be funnier if Liam and Niall barged in, right this instant and saw us making out?”

And Harry doesn’t even reply to that, because Louis is an idiot and he just kisses Louis and leads him to the bedroom. He's so thankful he has met Louis, and he's got to thank Zayn for that.

So the next morning, when he wakes up and sees that Louis is still asleep, he tiptoes his way downstairs, picks up his phone and calls Zayn, just to tell him how much it means to him and he is managing them now, and no, Zayn isn’t suspicious of that call.

He isn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasnt too bad! 
> 
> dont forget, kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> also, as i said in the top note,  
> please try and get this to thelarrylibrary  
> on tumblr thanks!


End file.
